Far Lands or Bust
Far Lands or Bust is the original and flagship series on Kurtjmac's channel. It was originally called Minecraft Adventures, and started as a normal Let's Play of Minecraft, starting in Beta 1.3_01. In the eleventh episode, it changed to a journey to reach the Far Lands at the edge of Minecraft. It also became a fundraiser for Child's Play Charity, with Kurt setting donation goals along the way. Far Lands or Bust has evolved into a podcast as Kurt walks through Minecraft talking about news and answering viewer questions. Series History Far Lands or Bust was originally called 'Minecraft Adventures' and was intended to be a standard Let's Play of Minecraft. However, Kurt quickly got bored of this and after reading a blog post by Notch about the Far Lands, Kurt went on an exploration to the titular Far Lands. Season One is unusual as far as the series developing. Kurt's commentary was still very early in development and Season One also had many stops on the way to the Far Lands to build bases like Moonbase Alpha and cave. Kurt also tamed the Wolf Pack to get wolves, but grew weary of them and managed to lose them. The first season ended on Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 030 - Wax Poetic, the only season finale not announced as such. The truth growth of the Far Lands or Bust mythos began with Minecraft Far Lands or... : Episode 031 - Fundraiser for Child's Play where Kurt started the fundraiser for Child's Play Charity. The following episode saw the taming of Wolfie, Kurt's companion who has accompanied him for the majority of the subsequent episodes. The period from Episode 31 - Episode 60 forms the core of Far Lands or Bust with the Canyon of Whoa, upping of donation goal to $8,200 from $820, the coining of 'FLoB', Hidey Hole Paradox, the Floating Block of Ice, Gold Base Station and Kurt's visit to the Juno rocket launch at Kennedy Space Center. Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #088 - Special Guest Lorgon111! featured Brian as the first guest on the series. The next episode saw the $8,200 goal reached and on November 12th 2011 FLoB-athon 2011 was held and Kurt pressed F3 to check his distance, and found that it was 292202. The 292202 Monument was built at the end of the season and the Diamond Pickaxe was entombed within. Season 3 began and Far Lands or Bust was solidified as a form of podcast as Kurt expounded on his thoughts on news and his response to fan questions. The donation goal was set at $29,220.2 and early on the infamous Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 100 - In Stunning 3-D!!!!!!!! was released. The series moved to Kurt's new computer in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 132 - Far Render Distance!, and Notch tweeted about the series in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 154 - The Tweet of Notch. For reaching 50% in the fundraiser, Brian returned as guest in the only live recorded episode: Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 165 - Live Studio Audience. 100% of the fundraiser was reached in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 171 - One Hundred Percent-ness! and FLoB-athon 2012 occurred August 10, 11, and 12. Near the end Kurt found the Weeping Golden Record, and logged out to back-up the world soon afterwards. Coming back in, Wolfie was gone and Kurt tried everything to find him, even getting hit to half-a-heart, but Wolfie was nowhere to be found. Kurt's friends supported Kurt through getting the 699492 distance. Completing the 699492 Monument, Kurt pondered how to continue with Wolfie. The Season 4 premiere Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 179 - Saving Wolfie saw Kurt deliberately invoke the Hidey Hole Paradox to recover Wolfie and announced a goal of $100,000. He reached the 699492 Monument again in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 182 - Brain Damage. Kurt went into the Nether and recovered Netherrack and Glowstone in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset. For two-hundred episodes of walking Kurt built the Spawn Cabin Mk. 2 in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 211 - Spawn Cabin Mark 2. The two-year anniversary of the series was marked with Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 223 - Two Years Falls. The season became the longest yet in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 260 - Longest. Season. Ever.. Kurt dug to Bedrock in the Bedrock Shaft in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 300 - Bedrock. MindCrack's marathon allowed the $100k goal to be set in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 308 - Mindcrack Madness and in the three-hundredth episode of walking Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 311 - GOLDEN APPLE, Kurt found the Golden Apple of 311-Episodesness. Kurt honored Wolfie's Tamingday in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 332 - Wolfie's Tamingday and announced FLoB-athon 2014 on March 1st. The distance of 1479940 was found and the 1479940 Monument was built. Season 5 began afterwards and the series reach 365 episodes in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 365 - Year of Episodes.